Campfire
Campfire= |-| Fire Pit= A Campfire is a key to basic survival in the world. It provides Light, heat, and allows food to be cooked. It requires 3 Cut Grass and 2 Logs to create. It is cheaper than a Fire Pit in terms of resources, but also less efficient, as it can not be re-lit. The fuel will burn twice as fast, it is more susceptible to rain, and in a sense, is less safe, as it may set nearby flammable objects on fire. When burnt out, it drops 1 Ash. Fire Pit A Fire Pit is the center of most base camps. It provides light and heat, allows food to be cooked, and is a contained, 'safer' fire than a Campfire (it will not set surrounding objects on fire). It requires 2 Logs and 12 Rocks to construct and is a permanent structure, unlike Campfires. A Fire Pit is also more efficient than a Campfire, as the fuel will last 2 times longer, and it is less susceptible to rain. Usage Campfire Generally, campfires are built when lacking resources to make a Fire Pit or when camping in a location that isn't meant to be permanent, e.g. wandering away from the main base once it's established. Once built, the Campfire lasts 2 minutes and 15 seconds unless more fuel is added. Additional fuel increases fire duration linearly up to a maximum of 4.5 minutes while heat and light emitted goes up in four discrete steps: 70 / 120 / 180 / 220 degrees and 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 units of distance, respectively. The different stages can be observed by the growing flames and left-click feedback. Adding too much fuel to a Campfire can cause nearby Trees, Grass, Saplings, or any other flammable objects to catch fire, which can start large forest fires in a forest biome. This danger can be averted by building away from other flammable objects, or opting for the Fire Pit. During Winter, Campfires provide enough warmth to keep a character alive without any additional clothing, provided that the character stays nearby and keeps adding fuel. In rain, a campfire may burn its fuel up to 250% faster (depending on precipitation rate). Fire Pit Fire Pits provide a great deal of Light and heat to the surrounding area. When first built they last 3 minutes aside additional effects. Once placed they cannot be moved unless destroyed by a Hammer or Deconstruction Staff; however, they can be re-lit with any acceptable fuel (see list below). Additional fuel increases fire duration linearly up to a maximum of 6 minutes while heat and light emitted goes up in four discrete steps: 70 / 120 / 180 / 220 degrees and 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 units of distance, respectively. The different stages can be observed through the size of the flames and left-click feedback. Fire Pits also show up as an icon on the Map. During Winter, Fire Pits provide enough warmth to keep the player alive without any additional clothing, provided that they stay nearby. If the character sleeps for the night, the fire will be out when they awake the next day. In rain, a Fire Pit may burn its fuel up to 200% faster (depending on precipitation rate). *A fully depleted Fire Pit can be relit with a Fire Staff. For fuel values, please see Fuel Values. Trivia *If Willow is near a lit Campfire or Fire Pit, her sanity will go up. *On occasion, Birds will fall asleep near a Campfire. Gallery D2base.jpg|The Campfire's light radius. Making a fire by a campfire.PNG|A campfire at maximum fuel, setting aflame nearby Trees. Fire Pit night.jpg|Wilson standing near a Fire Pit. Fire Pit closeup.png|A Fire Pit at maximum fuel. Fire_Pit_small_fire.png|A Fire Pit that's nearly out. Screecher Campfire1.png|A Fire Pit as it appears in the Screecher. de:Lagerfeuer ru:Костёр Category:Fire Starter Category:Light Sources Category:Light Tab Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Sanity Boost Category:Science Category:Warmth